Winter Flowers
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: Valerie was hoping that somebody would ask her to Winter Formal. She just wasn't expecting her biggest enemy to ask her. Now she's sure he's just trying to lure her into a false sense of security. But she can't let an opportunity like this slide. It was one a huge chance to finally beat him at his own game. Kinda onesided PhantomxValerie


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Summary: Valerie was hoping that somebody would ask her to Winter Formal. She just wasn't expecting her biggest enemy to ask her. Now she's sure he's just trying to lure her into a false sense of security. But she can't let an opportunity like this slide. It was one a huge chance to finally beat him at his own game.  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Inspiration: DannyxValerie fanfictions. God I love this pairing :3  
**

**Pairings: Kinda onesided PhantomxValerie  
**

**Warnings: Nada  
**

**Other Notes: Nada  
**

* * *

_Phantom obviously stalks or follows me, _she wrote. She shifted uncomfortably, leaning against the mop bucket in the janitor's closet, but continued to scribble in her journal/data book of Danny Phantom notes. _I suspected as much, but it's confirmed. He knows my favorite flower and that Winter Formal's coming up. He also knows that when I'm in school, especially in a crowd at school, that it's impossible for me to change. I have to find a spot and then change, and the bathrooms are always full of girls during lunch. How else would he have known that this was the perfect way and place to humiliate me.  
_

She frowned slightly, tapping her pencil against her lips, thinking about the conversation with Star. She was positive that she had told nobody else about it.

* * *

"So, you going with Kwan?" Valerie had asked. Star nodded.

"Yeah. You wanna go dress shopping this Saturday?" Star asked. She saw Valerie's uncomfortable look, and she added in a slightly hushed tone. "I'm not Paulina, I don't care if we go to a cheaper store. Dresses are just as good there."

"It's not that," Valerie spoke up. "It just...I don't know if I'm going. I don't have a date."

"Aren't you dating that Fenton looser?" Star wondered.

"Danny's not a looser," Valerie frowned. "And no. It...didn't work out."

Star smiled apologetically, just as Danny walked past.

"Hey Valerie," he waved. He paused in front of them. "Hello Star."

Star gave a polite wave, but didn't smile. Valerie did.

"Hey Danny," she greeted. It was so weird to think that she absolutely hated this boy nearly a year ago for knocking into Paulina, causing her new shirt to be covered in coffee. Now she couldn't imagine life without him. "Are you going to the Winter Formal?"

"Uh, maybe," he said, shifting nervously from foot to foot as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's more of a formal date event rather than just go with your friends, and I'm not sure if I'm going to ask anybody."

"You know, Valerie doesn't have a date," Star suggested, giving a sly smile. Valerie and Danny flushed lightly.

"I'm sure Valerie has tons of guys trying to figure out how to ask her," he said kindly, smiling at her. "She's pretty awesome."

Valerie felt herself flush a bit more before Danny made his way to class before the bell rang.

* * *

Danny knew!

But Danny wouldn't put Phantom up to something like that. He wouldn't do that. He's such a sweetheart, and he knows how much Valerie disliked Phantom.

No. Danny didn't do it. So Phantom was acting out of his own free will.

But why?

Valerie groaned, rubbing her temples. This was **_so_** Phantom. He was so hard to predict, so random and confusing. Just when she thought she figured out the weakness, it almost changed to something totally and randomly different. He was impossible to figure out. He ruins her life, then tries to be friends. He'll fight her, but in the next breath he pulls stunts like this? Was it some ploy to make him appear more human to her? Was it a trick to let her guard down? Or was he even possible trying to lure her into a trap?

Oh, Phantom would **_pay_** for what he did...

* * *

Valerie had been minding her own business. She was working on her math homework while she ate her lunch outside, a leftover hamburger from last night, in hopes that if she didn't have much homework, she could have more time to hunt ghosts tonight. More time to figure out Phantom and hunt him. The thought made her cheerful.

It was snowy outside, but she had found a snow-free patch of grass under a tree. The book was in her lap, the paper on one side of the book. Pencil in right hand, left hand alternating between calculator and hamburger. She had heard some students come closer, muttering in excitement. When Valerie looked up, he was there.

Holding a small bouquet of flowers. Not just any flowers.

Light blue hibiscus.

He knew her favorite _**freaking**_ flower, and he was holding a small group of them in front of her.

Valerie had shut her book, putting it aside next to her calculator and lunch. She stood, staring at him. Why was he visiting her at **_school_**? Phantom **_never_** came to her, let alone at school!

It was a trap. He knew how to corner her, where she was weakest and unable to transform into her suit. This was it. He was winning.

But he handed her the flowers. She accepted him, and she noticed that he was lightly flushed. Valerie was going to ask, but then he spoke the words that made everybody gawk at her like some sort of freak and the words that would make her suffer the ultimate humiliation.

"I heard you have Winter Formal coming up," he spoke first. Valerie couldn't speak in shock, just nodded slowly. What was he up to?

Wait.

Was he?

He better not be.

She would make him find out what kind of life exists after the afterlife if he was doing what she thought he was doing.

"If you would like," he continued, students' jaws dropping and a few taking pictures. A circle had formed around them. "I would be honored to take you."

She wanted to _**die. **_

Valerie could feel the heat from her cheeks, she was so _embarrassed_. How could he **_do this to__ her!?_** What game was he playing? Why was he toying with her!?

Why her?

* * *

Valerie chewed in the eraser before writing more down.

_Of course, I have to logically assume that perhaps he really is looking for a romantic partner. But why me? I hunt him. Well, from my studyings of him, I've noticed that I am the only human girl he talks to. Maybe he isn't interesting in ghosts._

_But I think the possibility is much more likely that he has just found the perfect way to toy with me. But I refuse to let it happen. I **will** beat Phantom at his own game this time. I think I'll accept the date, then beat him to the punchline. It shouldn't be that hard. Pretend to have completely fallen for his charms, then when he thinks I believe him, destroy him. It's foolproof.  
_

Valerie smiled in satisfaction at this idea.

"Valerie?"

She jumped upon seeing Phantom.

"How long have you been in here?" she snapped, closing the book.

"I just came in here," he replied. He handed her the flowers again. They were a little crushed from when she had slapped them out of his hand and ran. She took them from him, clutching them tightly. "So...would you like me to? Take you to Winter Formal?"

Valerie glanced at the ghost boy in front of her and the flowers before gazing at her book.

"No," she responded. He looked a bit crushed. "But I will allow you to take me on one date. If it goes well, we'll talk about Winter Formal."

Phantom grinned at her. Valerie smiled back slightly.

_I know what you're planning, ghost. And I will win this little game you've created._


End file.
